


Under the Umbrella

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: A short fanfic about the bond of friendship between Steven and Lapis.
Relationships: Someone not in this story/someone else not in this story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	Under the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Aroace Lapis having a squish on Steven, thanking him for being there and supporting her. A really strong friendship, NO ROMANCE.

Under the Umbrella

“C’mon Lapis, let’s go to china town!” Steven said, leading his friend down a street that had one of his favourite stores located on it. “China.. town? Uh, Steven, isn’t China really far away?” Asked Lapis, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “No no, it’s not real China, it’s just, like, um... you’ll just have to see it.” He tried to explain, walking a little faster to not keep Lapis waiting.

“Okay, we’re here!” Cheered Steven, leading her into a small store. “Steven, you sure this is really a town?” His companion asked “uh...” Steven didn’t really want to try to explain “hey Lapis, look at these hats!” He laughed, placing super fluffy panda toques on both their heads. Lapis giggled a little when Steven put the hat on totally sideways, the fur tickling her nose. She grabbed some rainbow coloured star sunglasses, putting them on Steven, then herself.

“Hey, we should take a picture.” Steven says, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Say ‘China town’!” He holds up the phone, closing one eye and arching one eyebrow. After Steven took the picture, Lapis saw the face he made and she decided to play along for the second photo, sticking her toungue out and making bunny ears above the boy’s head.

They both laughed, and began to get to warm, deciding to take off the hats and glasses. Just when Lapis was placing her star glasses back on the rack, it slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground. “Butter fingers!” Steven called, bending down and picking up the peices of the broken object. He led Lapis over to the counter, and he dinged the bell, requesting service.

“Sorry, we broke this. How expensive are they?” Asked the teen, setting the peices on the counter and fishing out his wallet. “11.95.” Responded the cashier. “Wait, Steven, why are you paying for something you’re not even going to use?” Questioned Lapis “Well, we broke it, so we have to pay for it. It’s called the ‘you break, you buy’ policy.” Steven answered, pointing toward a sign with the policy clearly posted. ‘Humans are so weird’ thought Lapis as Steven payed.

“See anything else you want?” Asked Steven, grabbing a few small white candies for later. Lapis shook her head, and they walked out of the little building. “Oh! It’s raining.” Lapis commented, wet drops splattering her face.

“Here.” Steven summoned his shield, protecting them from the cold drops as he held it above their heads. “Thanks Steven,” Lapis started, pulling her friend into a hug “you’re always here for me, helping explain human culture, finding a place for me to live, even just hanging out when I’m bored. You’re great.” She said, pulling away so they could continue walking home. “What are friends for?” Said Steven, smiling at Lapis.

Suddenly, all the raindrops stopped hitting his sheild, though it was still pouring around the duo. “You can also be kinda stupid. You forget I can control water?”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but I hope you like it planetundersiege!  
> P.S. I’m not aro


End file.
